WarZone
by thatforgottenlove
Summary: Sebastian always thought he would be the one to cheat and ruin the relationship. He wasn't prepared for what he came home to that night. Oneshot.


**A/N Hey chicas! So, I do iPod shuffle drabbles everyday (Seblaine Drabbles Galore!) and Warzone - The Wanted came up, and I went a bit crazy.**

**But I really like it, so I thought I'd turn it into a one shot, and here you go!**

* * *

Sebastian came into his and Blaine's apartment to find it in a state.

Blaine's keys were thrown on the table carelessly and there were various items of clothing littering the floor.

A voice.

More than one.

Laughter that was too low to be Blaine's.

Sebastian opened the door to the bedroom. The sight that greeted him almost broke him there and then.

Blaine hadn't even noticed he was there.

Sebastian let out a strangled sound and ran from the room. Blaine, hearing him tried to run after him, "Sebastian," but he tripped over the blanket wrapped around his legs. He cursed and got up but Sebastian was long gone.

"It's ok honey, he doesn't matter, come back to bed."

Blaine just picked up the trousers he had not so long ago removed and chucked them at the boy lying in his bed as if he owned it. "Get out Josh."

* * *

Sebastian wanted more than anything to get drunk, but as he pulled his scarf closer to his neck, he didn't walk in the direction of the nearest bar.

He found himself sitting on the bench that he and Blaine had christened as their own. He felt empty inside. He had always thought it would be him. That he would be the one who ruined the relationship. That he would get scared and do something stupid one night. He was completely unprepared for the sight that had greeted him when he had opened the door to his bedroom.

"Excuse me," Sebastian looked up to see a pretty girl looking at him. "My friend thinks you're fit. Here's her number." She looked apologetic.

Sebastian couldn't even think of a sarcastic comment, he just took the scrap of paper and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Blaine didn't mean to sit at the kitchen table all night. He had meant to go running after Sebastian and apologize and explain why he had done it. But then he realized, he didn't know why he had done it.

He couldn't face Sebastian without a proper apology, so he sat at the table all through the night and tried to figure out why he had ruined a perfect relationship for one night with a train wreck like Josh.

* * *

Sebastian didn't want to admit it, but he knew why he had come to his and Blaine's bench. He knew Blaine would know to find him here if he had wanted to. So, when Blaine hadn't come and sat next to him to explain, Sebastian knew there wasn't a way he could forgive Blaine.

He waited until midday to go back to the apartment to collect his things. He knew Blaine would be at the theatre by that time.

Blaine was still sat at the table when he heard keys in the lock. He ran his hands through his messy hair and stood up.

"Seb, I'm so sorry." Simple. Effective.

Sebastian flinched when he heard Blaine's voice. He almost walked back out of the door, but something stopped him.

"Why do it then?" His voice broke and he had to look away from Blaine to blink back his tears.

"Honestly, I don't know." Blaine tried to take a step towards Sebastian, but Sebastian took a step back. "It was the biggest mistake of my life. And all I can say is that I'm sorry."

Sebastian almost faltered. He almost let Blaine hold him while he cried. But he had decided. And he never went back on his decisions. Never.

"Well you should have thought of that."

He grabbed his suitcase from underneath the bed and started throwing clothes in it.

Blaine couldn't move. He wanted to beg Sebastian to stay, he wanted to throw himself on the floor and prevent Sebastian from leaving, but he knew it was useless.

More than anything, Sebastian wanted Blaine to beg him not to go. He wanted Blaine to stand in his way and not let him leave. But Blaine just stood there.

Neither boy said what they truly wanted to say that day.

Neither of them regretted anything else more.

* * *

**A/N Aww, it's kind of sad, but I hope you like it!**

**Please read and review and favourite and other things... :D**

**Aym x**


End file.
